


Call Me By Our Name

by scorpiojacobi



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Clone Sex, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Selfcest, implied kepcobi, porn without porn because im terrible at it im so sorry, some wonder twins cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 05:02:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12787548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiojacobi/pseuds/scorpiojacobi
Summary: AU in which they let the other Jacobi on board. After a few weeks in containment on the bridge, they let him move in with Jacobi, as they can't tell them apart and he is an ok guy. Jacobi has to learn to live with his other.





	Call Me By Our Name

Jacobi was lying in bed, thinking about what had happened a few weeks ago, he couldn’t get it off his mind, it was eating at him, slowly.

 

He remembered the fear, the look in Maxwell’s eyes, like he was a stranger and his best friend couldn’t recognize who he was. It felt like she didn’t trust him anymore, the only person who truly ever had. He couldn’t lose her, he fought to let this joke of an impersonator rot, out there, in the raging solar storm, but lost.

 

That night, they all had decided to open the door on a possible alien threat that looked, talked and moved just like him, in a manner so familiar it was disturbing. _I’m right here, Alana, please look at me.. its Me._ It broke him to see her so hesitant and scared.

 

She shook him violently from his daydreaming. “Space station to Daniel, you here?”

 

“Alana?” He sat up, suddenly aware that she’d been here for at least five good minutes.

 

“Dude, don’t pull that shit on me again.” He looked at her like she’d just said some atrocity. “I mean it, I need you here, a hundred percent. I can’t do this without you, I can’t deal with any of this without you.”

 

“Alana, I swear, I’m all here, you can count on me.” She frowned at him for a while.

 

“Better be.” She pushed herself against her best friend, in that friendly warm gesture that meant she trusted him. He fell asleep to the sound of the electronic noises coming from whatever she was playing with, his mind drifting off to his other, who somewhere on the Hephaestus, was having similar thoughts and self doubts.

 

-

 

Someone loudly banged on the door, several times, jolting Jacobi awake. It was Kepler. He opened it to smell the ravishing smell of his superior, it was too damn early for this.

 

“Sir?” He held out a yawn, running a hand through his messy hair and putting on pants hastily.

 

“Jacobi. I have a mission for you.” He smirked. “Meet me at the bridge in ten.” And he was gone.

 

-

 

Once he freshened up, he got to the bridge. Kepler was absent, somehow. He knew what was on the other side, he was good at acting like he didn’t care, but it made him extremely uncomfortable. He sighed, went in, looked at _it_ and stood waiting for the colonel. He couldn’t bare to be in the same room as the thing, but he was a good boy who did what he was told.

The other glanced at him from the floor, hands cuffed to a pipe. He looked miserable and had been here night and day for two weeks already. It was the first time Jacobi had entered the room since he got back on board with another him. None of them said a word.

 

“Sorry, had something to take care of,” said Kepler, entering like it was the most insignificant situation he’d ever been in. “Well!” He exclaimed, clapping his hands joyously, and addressing them both a giant smile. “Don’t you boys look handsome! Let’s get to it, shall we?”

 

“Daniel, here how it’s going to go.” Jacobi sensed that he wasn’t talking to him, as weird as it was, Kepler never addressed him by his first name. “I am so sorry for how you’ve been treated ever since your arrival, we forgot our manners, I hope you will forgive us.” Jacobi stared, panicked, at the back of his superior, sweating profusely. He couldn’t even find the words, he wanted to scream, but his throat gave up on him and he just stood frozen with a look of horror on his face.

 

Kepler approached it, and uncuffed it. Jacobi tightened his fists, anger rising through his entire body. The thing darted a look at him before facing Kepler.

 

“Jacobi? Please make sure that our guest here is comfortable, and show him to his new room.”

 

“Excuse me, sir? Wha-”

 

Kepler chuckled. “My bad, haven’t I been clear? Daniel here..” He paused. “Oh I see, this is confusing, you two can decide on who gets to keep their name. Anyway, as I was saying, see Daniel to his, your, really.. see him to your room and help him get settled. We don’t have all day. Oh and, isn’t this exciting? You’ve got a new roommate!” He cried out, and disappeared along with a malignant smile.

 

Jacobi, stood there, still, speechless, still, and puzzled as ever. He didn’t dare to look at the other.

 

“Well..?” said the other. Jacobi shoved it against the wall. Then he let go and left, assuming it would follow, and frankly didn’t care if it was or not. He headed back to his room.

 

-

 

His clone was making his bed on Maxwell’s old bed, in his current room, and Jacobi couldn’t do anything about it. He was facing Maxwell, in her quarters, the one she had gotten ever since she requested a cheese-free space for herself and her tech, though both her and Jacobi still hung out a lot in their old shared room.

 

“It’s fucked up.. I don’t know what Kepler’s thinking, letting this thing loose, but you gotta say it’s kind of funny, two Jacobis in one room, maybe you can share shifts and do each other’s homework.” She smiled, Jacobi didn’t.

 

“This.. this THING.. is not me. It’s not a ‘Jacobi’, like you all so well put it. I can’t.. I can’t live with that.” He looked frustrated and Maxwell addressed him a sorry but comprehensive look.

 

“Just talk to Kepler. Ask him what he’s planning, details on the mission, work the subject, don’t let it get to you. But you know an order’s an order and we don’t-”

 

“Yeah. We don’t go home until the job’s done. And this one’s just starting.”

 

-

 

It had been a few nights, of him anxiously lying in bed, staring at the wall, ignoring the elephant in the room, and visiting Alana when he couldn’t take it anymore. But not tonight, tonight she was busy with Hera and had asked him to stay out of her way. _Come on Daniel, you gotta do what you gotta do. Just like I’m doing what I'm supposed to do. You’re better than this._

 

Was he, better than this? His skin itched and his stomach turned, he hated it, and he hated Kepler for putting him in this situation. He would have faced a nuclear explosion, rather than this.

 

He sat upright, looking at his knees, sighing. Number two, Jaclonebi, alien bombastic, firecracker, that’s what Eiffel was calling it, and the others started to as well, finding it cosmically funny. Jacobi, however, couldn’t bare it. He looked at his clone with disgust.

 

“What am I supposed to call you?”

 

The thing, startled, studied him before answering. “Oh so we’re talking now?” He scoffed. “Alright. Now, whatever you think, I have as much right as you to be pissed off, for all I know, you’re an alien who stole my best friend, put me in handcuffs and has been giving me the silent treatment for weeks. What should you call me, you ask, my name is Daniel fucking Jacobi. You can’t take that away from me.”

 

Jacobi laughed nervously, he wanted to kill it. He wanted to end things now. He wanted to be himself again, he knew who he was, he was so sure of it, and he just wanted everyone to believe him. He grabbed onto a screwdriver that was laying around and got up, his face red with rage.

 

“You gonna hit me with that?” The other smartly asked pointing at his fist. “Go ahead, pal. I don’t think Kepler would be very happy about it, though. Nevermind Kepler, imagine Alana’s face when she sees her best friend beaten to death. What do you think she’ll think of you, uh? You think she’d ever forgive you? I don’t know man, I’d think very carefully about my next move, if I were you.”

 

Jacobi dropped the tool and headed straight for the other. He had had enough of this. He jumped him, and hit him in the face, one, two, three times. He grabbed him by the collar, his knuckles all bloodied. His reflection was laughing hysterically in his face, tears all over.

 

“Boy, you know how to punch. Dad taught that one to me, too. The bastard. Remember when he hit us, over and over again, while we were begging for him to stop, nothing you can do will top that. Oh that one time,” he chuckled, “he broke our ribs. Remember that one? Had to miss school for three goddamn weeks.”

 

Jacobi’s hands fell on his knees, defeated. He was sobbing, How could he know that? Did this, whatever it was, know everything about him, did it steal his entire life and identity, was he losing it, was he even really himself? The other looked at him sadly, and tried to comfort him, but Jacobi backed away.

 

“I don’t understand.”

 

“Me neither. I’ve tried to make sense of this, trust me.”

 

They both sat in silence, bruised, numb, lost and confused. Jacobi didn’t have it in him to fight anymore.

 

-

 

They still weren’t talking, a few nights later, in fact, none of them was talking to anyone. Jacobi had shut Alana off, and Kepler probably just thought he was working his opponent, or getting to know him and his weaknesses. He worked on the tasks he was given during the day, helped Lovelace out in the engines room to keep the Hephaestus running and went straight to bed every night.

 

As he was headed to bed, he saw his other self talking with Alana, who hurried out when she saw him coming in. “Hey, Daniel. See you later, yeah?” She kept out of the way, but patted his shoulder in a friendly manner.

 

Here it was again, the anger, the resentment, the jealousy and the feeling like he was being betrayed, abandoned, left out, like they were replacing him, with a possible better version. Why else, would they keep this thing alive?

 

“I’m sorry.” He mumbled. “I don’t care if they hate me, you can’t be here anymore. It’s either gonna be you or me.”

 

The other glanced at him, grinning and opened his arms, inviting Jacobi. “Fine. Have it your way.”

 

Jacobi didn’t move an inch. He shot him with a deadly stare.

 

“No? Ok, then.”

 

The other ran him against the wall. Jacobi let him. If he was gonna die, then so be it. He didn’t care anymore, he just wanted it to end.

 

The other grabbed him by the throat with one hand, and was holding Jacobi’s wrist with the other. “I hate you, you know that?”

 

Jacobi smiled. “Yeah. I hate you too.”

 

The other blinked for a second, mouth slightly open, and grabbed Jacobi’s jaw, pulling him in into a kiss. Jacobi felt surprised, but let him. He tasted salty, and different, and _so familiar_ , it was like coming back home. He kissed him back, his hand suddenly all over his other self, everything in place, every limb the same, every scar and burn.. he knew this body better than anybody else, because it was his. He ran his fingers against the other’s neck and back, both pressing themselves against each other.

 

Daniel was grabbing his hips, and they fell down on the bed near them. They felt hazy and drunk, never had he dreamed he would ever touch himself like this, despite doing it so many times, never had he felt so attracted to his own reflection. He slipped his hand into the other’s pants, feeling the heat. It was like instead of standing aside from himself, he was finally whole again, like his body had been given back to him.

 

He was one again.


End file.
